High speed communication systems capable of higher throughput data rates are emerging. For example, Gigabit Ethernet networks may communicate information at 10 gigabits-per-second (Gbps) or higher. High speed channels typically realize a corresponding increase in error rates. Techniques such as forward error correction may be used to decrease the error rates. Such techniques, however, may require a communication system to communicate additional overhead in the form of error correcting information. The additional overhead may decrease the effective throughput for a communication system.